Tamer in the classroom of assassins
by Past Shadow's Sin
Summary: I cannot create a summary that would properly say what events took place that has made Takato be put in class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder about what could happen if someone new was added to an equation, an equation that deals with assassins in a classroom against an un-killable target well this is one such story

The class of 3-E had just meet there new homeroom teacher, the very same one that permanently made the moon into a crescent shape, he looked like a giant yellow octopus standing upright wearing a black graduation robe with a yellow crescent moon on a black tie.

It was when the crates were being brought in that they heard someone out in the hall, 2 people in fact. When they got to the door the class and guests could see an adult and a kid that could be around 12-14 years old. "Hello, I am Mitsuo Yamaki right now that is all you need to know about me. I am here to bring you a new student; there were some problems that occurred a while back that…*sight*" Yamki sighed at the end thinking about what just happened back in Shinjuku, what with the whole D-Reaper appearing and destroying quite a few places.

When those in the class looked at the kid, they saw that he had brown hair, crimson eyes that looked dead and was wearing the grey slacks and white shirt of the uniform but over that he had on a black vest with a dull blood red hazard symbol on the back of it. Yamaki gently nudged Takato in the side for him so he could talk, which he did but in a somewhat dead sounding voice.

"My name is Takato Matsuki, I used to live in Shinjuku but now I will be staying here (while saying this he gestures to the school itself), you will have to excuse if I don't care about what you are doing here." This got a reaction from the class, most specifically Tadaomi Karasuma who was staring at both Yamaki and Takato, "How is it that you were able to enroll into this class of the school?" Karasuma demanded the 2 of them.

"That is quite simple really, I just called the school and told them his grades and they sent him here" Yamaki answered in his usual way of talking. At this Nagisa raised his(her) hand to ask a question, Koro-sensei was the one that called for him(her) to ask "sir, why are you against him from coming to this class, we are still here to learn aren't we?" at the question Takato focused more on her and could tell that she was hiding who she was, like a redhead that he knew, and answered instead "snake-eyes is paranoid about who gets to know about the yellow octopus over behind the desk" Karasuma's eyes twitch at what he was just called while the others had their mouths dropped at him answering instead and what he called Karasuma.

'I do believe I am going to like it here, these people will be fun to play with til the end of the school year' thought Takato and Koro-sensei.

 **I do not know how far I will be going with this, and do not know that much of Assassination Classroom. So if you have ideas on how to continue with this or know you can do a better job, be my guest and take over, if you wish**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day with the kids waiting for a certain yellow octopus to show up. While waiting a few of them were talking to each other quietly, some about the now permanently crescent moon, and others were more interested in the new student: Takato. Takato was silent but watchful of the others a small smirk on his face having thoughts about the class.

'Let's see how these ones will last being around me, I do wonder if they will last the whole year with me being here?' it was after thinking this that he looked over at Nagisa 'she will be a good informant or whatever, but let's see if I can make her mine' these were the thoughts of Takato while watching them.

Only a few minutes later did their new teacher came crashing outside and then came inside to start class. Koro-sensei started the roll call while at the same time dodging the BBs that were being fired at him, only one of the students wasn't shooting at him; this one was Takato who was moving forwards throughout the shots without getting hit by any of them.

It was only when his name was called did anyone in the class realize where he was, for when his name was called for roll call he was right in front of Koro-sensei with both the knife and gun out. This shocked Koro-sensei badly for it was only seconds after saying he was here that he shot one BB and did a slicing stab towards Koro-sensei, the shot took off a tentacle and the slicing stab got him in the left shoulder.

Now the entire class was shocked for Takato was the first one to not only once but twice injured Koro-sensei and this was only the first day of class.

Koro-sensei saw the look in Takato's eyes when he attacked; they were somewhat dull barely any light in them as if this wasn't the first time that he went in for the kill on another person. When he tried for a third time, Koro-sensei stopped him but also made it so that he was in a submission hold in order to calm him down.

Calming Takato down took around a half an hour to do, well it was not really calming him down it was more like getting him out of the state he got himself in. When that was done class started and later after lunch break, Nagisa still had that grenade around her neck.

There was a different outcome though, for even though Koro-sensei still shed his skin to protect himself and Nagisa from the blast, but Takato was right next to her with what looks like a translutiant red barrier around the both of them. He was holding Nagisa against himself and was slowly lowering the barrier; he stared at the ones that set off the grenade his eyes were glowing a touch and it was **barely** noticeable.

He knew who did it for they started cheering, not caring that they could have killed someone with 200(?) BBs flying at the speed of sound. Koro-sensei was _pissed_ , for he was entirely black with a demon face showing and he also had a miasma around him that was slowly encompassing the room. Koro-sensei sped from the classroom and appeared seconds later with name plates and explaining that even though he couldn't harm them, he could harm their family and friends.

During the explanation Takato was getting Nagisa out of the skin that the octopus shed off himself. When she awoke he said "I know what you truly are Nagisa, and you are like me you like the thought of ending someone's life. I look forward to the day you let loose." With that he let go of her once she could stand straight on her own and went back to his desk.


End file.
